Electrical energy in the form of Alternating Current (AC) is a commonly available power source found in buildings, including homes. AC power is typically supplied by a central utility via power lines or from a physical plant that is part of a facility. For AC power, the electrical current switches directions a fixed number of times per second. However, many common devices, including electronics circuits and DC motors, utilize electrical energy in the form of Direct Current (DC), which is electrical current that flows in only one direction. Thus, it is often desirable to convert AC power to DC power.